Mi ser Malvado
by Princess.Green
Summary: One-shot escrito por mi, espero que les guste, es algo como suspenso y drama, los personajes principales pertenecen a mi escritora favorita Stephenie Meyer, y otro fue de mi invension.


No podía creer lo que veía, esto no podía estar pasando, estaba yo en alguna parte de un bosque, y mi hermana gemela, Agatha era un vampiro, era tan diferente, ella se había teñido el cabello de rojo intenso cuando cumplió los 18, ahora combinaba su cabello con sus ojos, ella había desaparecido hace meses y no sabíamos nada de ella, ni porqué se había ido, seguramente Edward si lo sabía ya que a diferencia de mí a ella si le podía leer el pensamiento, pero él no quiso decirme nada, ella estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi y justo a un lado de ella estaba Jane y Cayo, de la guardia Vulturi, los únicos de los Vulturi que en verdad me odiaba, ¿qué hacia ella con ellos? En la mirada de mi hermana solo se veía odio y rencor, ella por alguna razón, la cual yo desconocía, me odiaba. Jane me sonrió, esa sonrisa angelical de ella pero tenía algo, algo perverso.

- Bella, por fin, estamos de frente a frente de nuevo, después de casi un año

Yo no podía articular palabra, intentaba tragar saliva pero el nudo en mi garganta no se deshacía.

- ¿Que te hicieron Agatha? – Dije entre sozollos

Esperaba que fuera ella misma la que me respondiera pero fue Cayo el que respondió.

- Solo accedimos a su petición, eso es todo, además ella nos iba a ayudar

- ¿Ayudar en qué?- Mi voz sonaba casi como un susurro pero estaba segura de que ellos podían escucharme, tenía una remota idea de en lo que mi hermana les ayudaría

- A matarte – Respondió Jane, casi en el tono dulce como solía hablar Aro

- Hermana, ¿porque me haces esto?

- ¿Acaso no lo ves Bella?

- ¿Ver qué?

Ella rió con ironía

- Siempre tan inocente, cariño, pero yo no te creo esa fachada tuya

- ¿De qué me hablas? No entiendo

Ella suspiró, y bajo un poco la cabeza, dio dos pasos hacia mí y comenzó hablar

- Antes de que llegaras a Forks, hace ya casi 3 años, yo... Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, y a ti no te importo, me lo quitaste!

Esta vez su furia y odio se propagó de sus ojos a su voz, tenía miedo, de mi propia hermana…

- Pero yo no sabía que estabas enamorada de él, yo no te lo quite Agatha, el no te ama, por Dios, ¿por qué no lo comprendes?, ¿cómo te voy a quitar algo que no es tuyo? Edward no es propiedad de nadie, ¡el elije con quien quiere estar!

- Pero te eligió a ti, yo sabía que algún día me iba a querer, pero luego apareciste tú en el pueblo

- Sabes cuál sería la decisión de él aunque no me hubiera conocido

- No es así

Ella dio media vuelta y se acerco a Jane y Cayo, le susurró algo a él para que después se lo dijera a Jane, mi hermana se fue, ¿cómo podía dejarme sola con ellos?

Jane habló

- Bien, tu hermana ha decidido no ayudarnos después de todo, pero nos facilitara las cosas, eso es algo bueno, al menos para nosotros – Se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreírme

Se acerco un poco a mí, yo estaba paralizada, quería correr aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada, de lo único que me alegraba era que ella no podía entrar a mi mente, pero aun así podía torturarme, entonces comenzó a sentir dolor, en todo mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran quemando, era algo extraño, enserio dolía, y me percaté de que Jane me miraba y yo estaba tirada en el piso, ¿porque si funcionaban sus poderes? ¿No se suponía que ella no podía usarlos conmigo? ¿No se suponía que nadie con poderes que funcionaran sobre la mente, no se podían usar conmigo? Después vi que _él _estaba _ahí_, había venido por mí, para salvarme, pero… ¿Por qué lo veía como si estuviera yo viéndolo de frente? ¿No estaba tirada en el piso? ¿Porque tenía una cara de profundo dolor, como cuando él estaba sacando la ponzoña de James, de mi, hace ya tanto tiempo, y el no podía parar? Estaba muerta, ¿Cómo era posible? Su expresión cambió, asi como miraba a James, vio a mi hermana, ella había vuelto, tal vez me quería salvar, pero ya era demasiado tarde, yo estaba muerta. Pero aun los veía, entonces Edward habló…

- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

- Porque te amo

- Sabes lo que siento por ti

- Lo sé, pero eso puede cambiar, y si tanto la querías ¿entonces porque no la salvaste? ¿Por qué no la mordiste para que se convirtiera en vampiro?

- No quería que perdiera su alma. Ya lo sabes

- Son tonterías, ¿no la querías cierto?

Esta ultima oración sacó de sus casillas a Edward, el se acerco rápidamente a Agatha y la tomo por el cuello, y acerco su rostro al de ella..

- No tendrás otra oportunidad para decir una vez más eso

Jane y Cayo, ya no estaban, habían huido, ¿Edward iba a matar a mi hermana? No podía hacer eso, ella quería matarme, pero era mi hermana… Y entonces desperté, todo era un pesadilla, una muy vivida, no había hermana gemela, Jane y Cayo no habían vuelto por mí, y Edward estaba como de costumbre a un lado de mi, sobre mi cama, viéndome. Sabía que preguntaría sobre mi sueño, se lo contaría, y sabia lo que el diría.

- Jamás dejaré que alguien te haga daño.


End file.
